


goddisks

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Gen, Oops, also rated teen for swears srry, but sequel will happen, dw im planning a sequel to panta bit i forgot what was it about, hi i was dead fir a long time, too tored to properly think or finish so im sorry that it isnt like my other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a fic





	goddisks

**Author's Note:**

> eh i know i can do better but um  
> im rlly tired....

here  
it  
was

a disk  
of  
robot letters ouma could not understand  
so ouma thought  
‘hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm hmmmmmmmmmmm hmmmmmmmmmm what if……. i placed it inside of kiiboy somehow ?? OWo’  
so he nYOOMED (slowly… calmly…. gently….) to his rbots kiiboys rooms  
'OOOOOOOOOoooooo kIIIBOOY S !’  
kiibo turned his head made the longest robot sigh  
'what’  
'i found a cool disk that i want u try out’  
'ouma-kun i don’t trust this as much as i don’t trust iruma near this door to my room’  
’ cOME THE FUCK ON’  
'ugh’  
and so kiiboy submitted to ouma’s commands. and now i hear people pitying kiibo.  
kiibo took the disk and vORED IT.  
ouma waited while boncing up and down on his cinderella feet. or gremlin.  
..  
/….  
….. kiibo is rebooting  
…….  
………….  
……………………..  
'nani the fuck are you doing in my fucking room’  
what  
'well since ur hear…. i guess you could take me somewhere…’  
nANI THE FUCK  
HOW DARE HE  
DEMANDING FROM A SUPREMEME LEADER  
FUCK KIIBOY  
'what’  
ouma stares blankly  
'the;  
'panta’  
'fuck’  
kiiboy was actually tapping his foot. tpa tpaptaptpaptptp  
'come on !!! don’t keep me waiting you …. you lovechild of a salt shaker and a eggplant’  
WHAT  
ouma was mildly insulted/  
.  
'ok’  
'i take u to trash can.’  
'no “!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
now kiibo  
was v pissed  
'take me anywhere BUT SOME TRASHY PLACE LIKE U R’  
fuck man that hurts

ouma made kiibo go to the OUTSIDE  
cause  
uh  
outside aint trashy  
right ?  
ok whatever so they went outside and  
//to be cointoies//  
im dead im sorry  
my bad  
but kiibo ends up as ult supreme and ouma is there like  
'wtf.'  
if obly he knew that it said kamidere on the disks  
and now he is stuck woth an annoying kiibo who bosses HIM arounf and not vice versa

ouma fucked up.


End file.
